


Lost

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Lost - Freeform, misha gets lost, misha is one of those people that would get lost in a shopping mall, shopping mall trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Misha goes to the shopping mall at lunch break, and gets lost to the point he can't find his car.





	Lost

Misha is making his way through the shopping mall to get himself some lunch. It’s the middle of the day, he was on a break from the Supernatural set. He picks up a nice-looking Caesar salad, and an iced tea. After enjoying his lunch, his phone alerts him that he’s needed back at the set. He tidies his mess, and pulls his keys from his pocket, getting ready to head to his car. But wait a minute…. where had he parked? He paused, standing still on the spot, trying to remember, but with everything going on his mind, he had completely forgotten. He walked out the two main entrances, standing there glaring out into the carpark, seeing if he can spot his car. With no luck, he walks back into the mall, plonking down onto a bench nearby, panicking for a moment. 

“Where did I park…” he whispered to himself. 

He wasn’t sure how he was feeling, but he knew he felt unhappy, he was now going to be late back to set, all because he couldn’t find his car…! He sat there for a further 20 minutes, and tried hard to think, but ended up falling into a panic attack. Breathing heavily, he tried to hide from the copious amounts of people walking around him. He couldn’t do this, he needed to find his car now. Not finding himself able to move from the seat, he reached down to his pocket, fishing out his phone. He pressed dial, not sure who he would get. When the phone clicked, letting him know that the call had picked up, his lips curled up into a small grin when he heard Jensen’s voice on the other end. 

“Misha…” Jensen’s voice came through the phone. 

“Jen…,” Misha replied, in a small, frightened sounding voice, still panting hard. 

“Misha what’s wrong,” Jared’s voice this time, “Where are you?” 

“I… um… got lost…” Misha tried to contain his breathing as he spoke, “Can’t find my car. Having panic attack…” Misha explained as calmly as calm as he could. 

Jensen spoke again, “Mish, calm down. Breathe, honey, okay… where are you?” 

“Um…,” Misha paused, “The mall, 15 minutes from set…” 

Misha listened as he heard Jensen calling out “MISHA’s LOST!” to someone. He bowed his head. How had he managed to get lost in a shopping mall of all place. His thoughts had made him mess what Jensen was saying.

“Mish…” Jensen said pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, what…?” 

“I said, we are on our way. Now where exactly in the mall are you?” 

“Just outside of Walmart…” Misha said softly. 

“Keep talking to me Mish. I’ll keep you calm until we get there okay?” Jensen said. 

“Yeah.” Misha said taking another deep breath. 

15 minutes later, Misha spots Jensen rushing into the mall, followed by Jared and a couple more members of the crew and cast. Misha is not surprised when Jensen is the first to get to him. Misha smiled, when Jensen hugged him softly, rubbing up and down his back, to calm him down. 

“You okay?” Jensen asked him and pulled out of the hug a bit. 

“I am now. But I still can’t find my car…” Misha frowned. 

“That’s okay Misha, I think they have found it by now. Come on, we got to get back to set.” Jared smiled at Misha. 

Misha felt better when Jensen held him close to him, and they made their way out of the shopping mall and back to where all the supernatural cast cars were parked alongside Misha’s. 

And that’s how Misha got lost in a shopping mall.


End file.
